fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Knuckles’ Chaotix Plus
Knuckles’ Chaotix Plus also known in Japan as カオティクス + (Kaotikusu Purasu, meaning Chaotix Plus), is a game released for the Game Boy Advance, with enhancements when played on the Alive console. It is a remake of Knuckles’ Chaotix, a game originally released for the Sega 32X. The game is developed by BiggestKirbyFanEver1994 and published by Nintendo. Gameplay As with the original 32X game, Knuckles Chaotix Plus is a 2D sidescroller similar to earlier entries in the Sonic the Hedgehog series, albeit with players being tethered to a computer or human-controlled partner at all times, this mechanic, known as Ring Link, behaves like a rubber band and must be properly handled to maneuver through stages.1 There are five playable characters, each with their own unique abilities. Knuckles the Echidna can throw punches, glide and climb walls; Mighty the Armadillo can perform a wall jump and do a bounce attack; Espio the Chameleon can turn invisible as well as run along walls and ceilings; Vector the Crocodile can perform a double jump; Tails can use his tails to fly; and Charmy Bee can hover indefinitely. In lieu of Sonic series tradition, there are bonus stages and Special Stages; In the bonus levels, the player is free-falling and picks up power-ups and Rings, whereas in Special stages, which are reached by finishing a level with 50 or more rings, the player collects blue spheres in a forward-scrolling platformer with “anti-gravity” physics in order to earn one of six Chaos Rings. The game’s story takes place on the mysterious Carnival Island, and follows the group's efforts to stop Doctor Eggman and Metal Sonic from harnessing the power of the island's Chaos Rings to satisfy their evil desires. Characters Attractions The main hub world of the game is World Enterance, which serves as the gateway to the final battle with Metal Sonic, after clearing through every stage. * Isolated Island: A special isolated area played before the main game to get players acquainted with the special unique maneuvers introduced into the game. This attraction is now broken up into multiple stages like the other attractions, snd it serves as the first boss battle with Metal Sonic. * Botanic Base: The island's nature attraction is a giant greenhouse, which Has been transformed into a jungle of hostile flora by Dr. Eggman. * Speed Slider: A roller coaster level, Speed Slider is the fastest attraction in the game. The level moves all the way to a confrontation with Dr. Eggman on his carousel. * Amazing Arena: At the start of this stage, the player is in the dark, but once the light switch is hit, Amazing Arena turns bright and colorful. This is no longer mandatory to finish the level, unlike in the original game. * Techno Tower: A futuristic tower that the player must climb; the player can also hop on a drill machine that burrows through solid walls. * Marina Madness: A luxury cruise-themed attraction, this time with water. The player jumps from ship to ship to complete this level while dodging flying fish and sailing stingrays. There are air bubbles that refill the players’ characters’ air to prevent drowning, * Desert Dazzle: A new stage (which is actually an unused stage from Sonic CD), this is the Wild western attraction. It has a hot, arid desert with railroad tracks and cactus robots. Mine carts appear later to hinder the players’ progress.